1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting base for an associated inductive proximity switch with the mounting base being in the form of a substantially beaker-shaped plastic housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Proximity switches are used, for example, in robot control in manufacturing facilities, with a high response accuracy being required. A number of proximity switches have been proposed which meet this requirement.
In, for example, DE-PS 40 31 252 a proximity switch with accurate switching behavior is proposed using a proximity switch operating with a differential coil method, in which a response distance remains exactly constant even with temperature fluctuations. However, it has been found that the switching behavior of such proximity switches can change when they are mounted on metal surfaces, depending on their electrical conductivity or the thickness of their paint. Even if these changes are relatively minor, these changes can cause problems in precision controls.